flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
Let No Man Put Asunder
| aired = | title_image = photographs of Demetri Noh | writer = Seth Hoffman & Quinton Peeples | director = Bobby Roth | guest_cast = Lee Thompson Young as Al Gough | co-starring = TBA | uncredited = }} Summary Before GBO Mark Benford makes a welcome speech before new agents joining the FBI, many of whom will be members of the Mosaic Investigation. Al Gough and Demetri Noh switch partner assignments so Noh will get Benford and Gough will get partnered with Vreede. Marcie Marcie is questioned by Mark and Demetri. She claims that she doesn't know who is behind the assassination attempt in DC. When Janis begin to interrogate her, she confessed her duties and that she wanted to be part of something big. She explains that in her flashforward, she never felt happy and important. Other agents show up to escort Marcie to Washington. Just before she is put on a plane Demetri asks her what happen to Mark's gun, but Marcie claims that she doesn't know. All she knows is that Demetri will die in L.A. Demetri and the missing gun A 55-year-old man homeless man was found to be murdered by Mark's gun, which was stolen from the evidence locker. The victim uttered the words to presumably Dyson Frost, “I knew it would be you. I just didn’t want to believe” before he died. An old blue sedan was seen leaving the shelter. A man driving a similar car takes a hostage inside a building. Mark and Demitri rushed inside and they found that the man was delusional and blamed the woman who was taken as a hostage responsible for the blackout. Demitri tried to convince the man to surrender, but when he failed, the man tossed the woman to the side and pointed the gun at Demitri. Mark shot the man in the shoulder. Unfortunately, the gun used by the man is not the stolen gun. Demitri asked Zoey if she agreed on marrying him the next day. Zoey agreed on having their marriage in a church and stay in Hawaii until past March 15. They’ll tie the knot in a church and then zip off to Hawaii for a honeymoon that will extend way past March 15th. At his impromptu bachelor party, Demitri tried to talk to Janis about what had happened in Somalia. Just before the cab pulled away, Janis confessed to Demitri that she is pregnant. In the wedding day, Dyson Frost knocked out Demitri with a gun. Later, Dyson Frost was seen sitting in front of a blue sedan and in the backseat is Demitri, who is unconscious. Jericho Vice President Joyce Clemente had a meeting with Wedeck, requesting if he could do a secret investigation into Jericho . According to Clemente's flashforward, Jericho is planning to do something that will lead to a national security threat. Mark told Wedeck that he had looked into Jericho at the request of Aaron Stark. Wedeck tracked down Aaron and made a deal with him. He offered enough firepower and aid to go to Afghanisthan, in exchange of information from Tracy about Jericho. However, if things go wrong, Aaron will be on his own. Olivia and Lloyd Charlie and Dylan conspired to meet and play at the park. This lead to the meeting of Olivia and Lloyd , who are clueless about the conspiracy. When Charlie got hurt, Lloyd offered his hand for comfort while Olivia tends to her. Later that night, Olivia visited Lloyd's house to thank him for the help in the park. Lloyd wondered why Olivia did not call her instead. Both realized the strong feelings that they have shared in the flashforward and when a tear streams down Olivia's face, she kissed Lloyd. Olivia was working in a game booth at Charlie's school carnival when she received a call from Mark. Mark apologized to Olivia that he can't pick up Charlie because Demitri is missing, when he asked her to kiss Charlie for him; Olivia realized that Charlie was missing and yelled out for her. In the bench, Charlie was enjoying some cotton candy. Dyson Frost sat beside Charlie and greeted her. Trivia General The priest who is supposed to marry Demetri and Zoey is named in the credits as Rev David Mullen. This is another nod to the Flashforcast podcast; in this case, the host of the show, David Vox Mullen. This follows a mention in the previous episode of another contributor, Iain MacKinnon, whose counterpart in the show, Ian McKinnon, gets another mention this week. Ratings Production Notes * Lee Thompson Young (Al Gough) returns as a guest star eight episodes after his character's suicide in . Music Bloopers and Continuity Errors * During Demetri and Mark's conversation by the elevators after they resolve the hostage situation, the elevator behind them is seen going up at one point, then out of the shot, and then seen going up again, all in a time frame too short to have gone up, down, and back up again. Cultural References * Lancelot: After Lloyd invites Olivia into his house, he compares himself to Lancelot, one of the Knights of the Round Table in the Arthurian legend. Lancelot is perhaps most famous for being intimate with Arthur's wife Guinevere, much like how Lloyd and Olivia are together in their flashforwards despite the fact that Olivia and Mark are married. * Matthew 19:6: This episode's title is from this Bible passage stating, "What God has joined together, let no man put asunder." It is in reference to the part of the Christian marriage ceremony that states God's authority over man. This phrase can both be interepreted in light of the apparent doom of Mark and Olivia Benford's marriage due to Lloyd Simcoe's presence and Dyson Frost's interference in Demetri and Zoey's wedding. Literary Techniques Unanswered Questions General * Was Janis lying about her pregnancy? * Why did Frost kidnap Demetri? * What is Frost's interest on Charlie? * Why would the homeless man "know" he was to be killed by Frost? * Will Frost kill Demetri? * What did Demetri want to tell Janis about "that night in Somalia"? * Where the "other agents" part of a conspiracy plan to save Marcie? Flashes * How will Jericho be related with Dave Segovia's downfall?